I. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to source device detection and presence.
II. Background Art
HDMI is one of the fastest growing interfaces for audio and video consumption in the world today. Commonly used HDMI enabled devices may be classified as an HDMI Source: A device that sends an HDMI signal, such as a DVD player or Set-top box; an HDMI Sink: A device that receives an HDMI signal, such as an HDTV; and an HDMI Repeater: A device that both receives and sends HDMI signals, such as an A/V receiver. A/V receivers are considered HDMI repeaters.